YYH Fairytales
by Miyuki1
Summary: Briar Rose a.k.a. Kurama and the Prince a.k.a. Yusuke. yaoi! c&c please


YYH Fairytales  
  
Sleeping Beauty  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Yes, even the plot. It's the original story of Sleeping Beauty. Nope, not the exact. Of course.  
  
Author's note: My best friend, Crystal, helped me with the names of the SB characters. She's not a member. I'm sorry everyone, Kurama is a girl here. We can't, you see, make this a yaoi. ^.^ It's hard! Okay, okay, just imagine that Kurama is a man here. Just see if it works. That can't be Prince Kurama & Prince Yusuke! It sucks! We can't also make a character be paired up w/ Kurama (she). Anyway, we hope you like it! (oops, it should be at the end, not here) Maybe this is slight OOC-ness? Maybe.  
  
Summary: Don't need to explain. -.-  
  
CAST:  
  
The Royal Family:  
  
Princess Aurora/Briar Rose- Kurama/Suichi  
  
Prince Philip- Yusuke  
  
King Stefan- Koenma  
  
Queen (any name for that, minna?)- Botan  
  
King Hubert- Kuwabara  
  
Fairies:  
  
Mistress Flora- Keiko  
  
Mistress Fauna- Yukina  
  
Mistress Merryweather- Shizuru  
  
Maleficent: Karasu  
  
CUTE Goons:  
  
Hagiri Kaname also known as Sniper  
  
Amanoma Tsukihito also known as Game Master  
  
Shinobu Sensui also known as Dark Angel (is he cute for you)  
  
Extra:  
  
Horse/Bird: Puu  
  
  
  
YYH Fairytales: Story 1: Sleeping Beauty  
  
Long ago, in a faraway land, King Koenma ruled with his beloved Queen, Botan. For many years, the royal couple had hoped for a child, and finally their wish came true. They named their new daughter Kurama, after a rose, because she filled their lives with sunshine and great, sweet-smelling roses.  
  
The king and queen were so pleased that they declared a holiday to celebrate Kurama's birth. Everyone, from the richest to the poorest, was invited to the castle to meet the baby princess.  
  
People came from throughout the kingdom, on horseback and on foot. King Kuwabara, who ruled the neighboring kingdom, arrived with his young son, Price Yusuke. The two kings were the best of friends, and thought it would be a wonderful idea if Yusuke and Kurama would one day marry.  
  
The last guests to arrive were three fairies. As they slid down a sunbeam into the room, the major-domo announced, "Their most honored and exalted excellencies, the three good fairies, Mistress Keiko, Mistress Yukina and Mistress Shizuru."  
  
The three fairies cooed over the baby princess, then bowed to the king and queen. "Each of us may bless the child with a single gift," Keiko told them. "My gift shall be the gift of beauty." As Keiko waved her wand, roses showered down on the cradle.  
  
"Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of intelligence," Yukina said. And as she waved her wand, a light bulb appeared and filled the air with singing voice.  
  
Finally, Shizuru, the fairy, stood over the cradle. But just as she lifted her wand, the wind started to blow… "My gift shall be…" Shizuru said, but before she could finish, the door blew open, thunder roared, and the room grew dark.  
  
Then the wicked Karasu appeared in a flickering of flames, his raven pet on his shoulder.  
  
"Quite a glittering assembly, King Koenma," Karasu said. "I really felt quite distressed I didn't receive an invitation."  
  
"You weren't wanted," Shizuru blurted.  
  
"Well, in that event, I'd best be on my way," Karasu replied. "But to show I hold no ill feelings, I too have a gift."  
  
Pointing a finger, Karasu said, "The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty. But before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die."  
  
"Oh, no!" the queen cried, as Karasu disappeared in mocking laughter and a burst of smoke.  
  
"Don't despair," Flora said. "Shizuru still has her gift to give."  
  
"I can't break the curse," Shizuru explained. "But I can help. If the princess does prick her finger, she will not die. Instead, she will fall into a deep sleep, and awake only when true love's kiss breaks the spell."  
  
The king made sure that all the spinning wheels in the land were burned. Even then, the three fairies worried about Karat's curse. Finally, they convinced the king and queen that he little princess would be safer living with them in a cottage hidden in the forest. The royal couple sadly watched them leave with their only child.  
  
The three fairies disguised themselves as mortals and raised Kurama as their own. They called her Suichi.  
  
But as the princess' sixteenth birthday drew near, Karasu grew more and more frustrated. "It's incredible. Sixteen years and not a trace of her!" he shouted at his CUTE goons. "Are you sure you searched everywhere?"  
  
"We've searched all the cradles in the land," Hagiri Kaname, one of the goons explained.  
  
"Cradles!" Karasu shrieked. "You fools!" (a/n: yup. I know they aren't stupid) Calling his raven, Karasu said, "You're my last hope, my pet. Search for a maid of sixteen with hair of red and lips pink like a rose. Do not fail me!" (a/n:any corrections on descriptions)  
  
Meanwhile, Kurama had grown up happily in the cottage, never knowing about the curse or even her real name.  
  
For her sixteenth birthday, the fairies planned a party with a special surprise.  
  
"We want you to go pick some berries," they told Suichi, so that she will not discover their plans.  
  
"Don't go to far," Shizuru said. "And don't speak to strangers," added Keiko  
  
Suichi always enjoyed looking for berries. She loved walking through the quiet woods, and had made friends with many of the forest animals. When an owl swooped down to greet her, she stopped to sing him about her dream prince.  
  
It so happens that a prince was riding through the forest that day, and he happened to hear Suichi singing.  
  
"Do you hear that, Puu?" he said, as he patted the penguin-rabbit horse (bird?). "What a beautiful voice. Let's go see who it is."  
  
Rose was singing a love song about her dream prince just as the real prince discovered her.  
  
At first, Suichi was startled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," the prince apologized.  
  
"Oh, it's not that," Suichi replied. "It's just that you're a stranger."  
  
"But we've met before, in a dream. You said so yourself," the prince said, taking hold of your hand.  
  
Then the prince and Suichi danced together in the forest clearing, singing the dream song.  
  
"Who are you? What's your name?" the prince asked, finally.  
  
But Suichi suddenly remembered the fairies' warning about talking to strangers, and she ran off towards home.  
  
"Wait! Where can I find you again?" the prince asked.  
  
"At the cottage in the glen," Suichi called over her shoulder.  
  
The three fairies tried their best to make a fancy cake and a party dress without magic, because they feared magic would attract Karasu's attention.  
  
But the dress turned out quite ugly. As for the cake, the icing and candles kept sliding right off. "Of course, it will be much stiffer once it is baked." Yukina said  
  
"Well, I think we've had enough of this nonsense." Shizuru said. "I'm going to get the wands!"  
  
"All right," Keiko said. "But we have to close the windows and plug up every cranny. We can't take any chances."  
  
Shizuru ordered the broom and bucket to clean up, Yukina waved her wand over the cake ingredients, and Keiko used her magic to make the dress.  
  
"Oh no. Not pink," Shizuru said, firing blue magic at the dress. "Make it blue!"  
  
"Pink!" Keiko said, carefully aiming her wand.  
  
Soon, colored magic was flying all around, and for a few seconds, the dress was blue and pink. Unfortunately, some of the magic escaped up the chimney, and the raven spotted it.  
  
"Shh… I hear Suichi coming," Yukina said.  
  
Quick as a wink, the fairies used magic to get everything organized. When Suichi walked in, the room was spotless, and a beautiful blue dress was waiting for her.  
  
"Surprise! Surprise! Happy birthday," the three fairies cried.  
  
"Oh you darlings. This is the happiest day of my life," Suichi said. "Just wait till you meet him!" And she sang her dream song as she danced cross the room.  
  
"Oh dear. She's in love. This is terrible," Keiko said.  
  
"Why?" asked Suichi. "After all, I'm sixteen."  
  
"It isn't that, Rose, you're already engaged to marry Prince Yusuke," Keiko explained.  
  
"But how could I marry a prince? I'd have to be…"  
  
"A princess," Shizuru said. "You're Princess Kurama, dear. And we're taking you to see your parents tonight."  
  
"I can't! I promised to meet him tonight." Suichi cried.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you must never see that young man again," Keiko said firmly.  
  
That night, the three fairies escorted a very sad princess out of the forest.  
  
King Koenma had invited King Kuwabara to a feast to celebrate Kurama return.  
  
"Tonight we toast the future," King Kuwabara said. "Our children will marry and our kingdoms will unite!"  
  
When Kurama arrived at the castle, the fairies left her alone for a moment in the room. Out of nowhere, a wisp of smoke appeared, beckoning Kurama to follow. Spellbound, Kurama obeyed. The wisp led her up a stairway to a small room.  
  
There, Karasu's evil magic transformed the wisp into a spinning wheel. "Touch the spindle," Karasu urged. Slowly, Kurama stretched out her hand towards the spindle.  
  
The fairies arrived to find Kurama lying on the floor. "You fools! Thinking you could defeat me!" Karasu shouted before he disappeared.  
  
"Poor King Koenma and Queen Botan. They'll be heartbroken when they find out," Shizuru said as she knelt beside Kurama.  
  
"They're not going to," said Keiko.  
  
"We'll put them all to sleep until she awakens." And so the three fairies spread magic dust over everyone in the castle.  
  
"Now we've got to get back to the cottage and to find that young man." Keiko said.  
  
The prince was at that very moment knocking at the cottage door. "Come in," called a voice. As soon as the prince entered, Karasu's goons jumped on him and tied him up. "This is a pleasant surprise," Karasu said. "I set my trap for a peasant and catch a prince! Take him away to Forbidden Mountain!  
  
Later, the fairies found the cottage door open and the prince's hat on the floor. "Karasu has him! We must follow them." Keiko insisted  
  
They found the prince in Karasu's dungeon and used their magic to burn through his chains. "Now, Prince Yusuke," said Keiko, "the road to true love may be barred by many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm yourself with this enchanted Shield of Virtue and this mighty Sword of Truth."  
  
The goons failed to recapture the prince, so Karasu cast a spell to trap him in a forest of thorns. But the prince cut through the thorns with his magic sword.  
  
Karasu was now so angry that she turned herself into an enormous dragon. "Now you shall deal with me, O prince, and all the powers of evil!" he bellowed  
  
The prince and the dragon had a terrible battle, but finally, with the help of a little magic from the fairies, Prince Yusuke managed to destroy the monster.  
  
Then the three fairies led the prince to the castle room where Kurama was sleeping. The prince bent over the sleeping princess and kissed her gently. She opened her eyes and smiled.  
  
At the same time, the whole castle woke up. The king and queen yawned, and continued their conversation like nothing happened. Until the Prince Yusuke and Princess Kurama entered, that is. Then, everyone began hugging and talking all at once.  
  
"Oh, I just love happy endings!" said Yukina as the prince and princess danced to their dream song.  
  
  
  
a/n: Phew! Imagine that, from 12:00 noon to 9:00 in the evening! The longest story I've written! So guys, how was it. Yup, not original. Oh, comments, questions and flames are GRATEFULLY appreciated. What will I do next, anyway?  
  
Cinderella  
  
Snow White (who will be the 7 dwarfs & the witch?)  
  
Minna-san, Kurama is always the main character of the story! Who will be paired up with Kurama in:  
  
Cinderella:  
  
Yusuke  
  
Hiei  
  
Koenma  
  
Kuwabara  
  
Sniper (!)  
  
Snow White:  
  
SAME AS ABOVE  
  
The first 10! Ja ne! 


End file.
